How it was Supposed to Be
by WereWolfPrincess1215
Summary: After the Makuta was defeated, and after many beers later, this story takes place. Still on Metru Nui, the Toa Metru and Nuva party. Untill an unexpected guest ambushes Nokama. WARNING heavy MatauXNokama, and a special, special surprise later.
1. Of Beer and Rings

Hello

**Hello! My peepahs! Wazzup my homies?! Uh…Yah…Fluff…Fluffy stuff…Oh! I found a synonym for fluff. It was spelled like a backwards Kopaka….Kapok a synonym for 'stuffing' weird…huh? Uh…Fluff…and…I don't own Bionicle…Yah…So yah.**

_Gathered Friends, listen here today about the legend of Metru-Nui. In the time before time, six mighty heroes solved the riddle the valiant Toa Lhikan bestowed upon them, 'Save the Heart of Metru-Nui'. The powerful Guardians: Vakama, Spirit of the Blaze, Matau, Soul of the Wind, Nokama, Song of the Sea, Onewa, Voice of the Stone, Whenua, Heart of the Earth, and Nuju, Phantom of the Glacier, labored to save the Matoran, although never forgetting Lhikan. They faced the Master of Shadows, with help from the heroic Toa Nuva and defeated him. They returned to Metru-Nui, where a heroes' welcome awaited them._

"Orkham! Another quick-round of drinksh!" shouted a drunken Lewa. "And make shure to add the shyrup too! Matau! Do you want shome Le-Metru Ale?" he asked, swaying on the spot with a Ta-Matoran beer bottle clutched in his hand.

Matau frowned, and shook his head. "No, thanks, Toa-Brother."

"Are you shure?"

"Dark-serious."

"Okey doakaly."

Lewa started to make his way over where the 'Water-Maidens' were huddled in a group. He licked his hand and slicked down his mask. Lewa stumbled and Matau had to move quickly in order to catch him.

"Easy there, Toa-Brother." he said in a gentle voice. "I think you've had too much to drink."

"No I haven't!"

Matau rolled his eyes and helped his Air-Brother stand, but kept a protective arm around him incase he fell again.

"We've been here all dark-night long…We should go ever-quick."

"But I want to shtay!"

"No buts. Time to quick-go."

"Alrighty…But I don't wanna leave my butt-rear behind!" Lewa complained loudly, oblivious to the hysterical giggling of the Ga-Matoran.

"Come on, Air-Brother!" Matau urged, putting Lewa's arm around his broad shoulders.

Together, the Air Toa slowly walked through the door and entered the night.

**In Po-Metru**

"Kopaka! Don't be such a stick-in-the-stone! Come try this!" Pohatu urged the white Toa.

Kopaka glared his infamous glare, but sulked over to his Stone Brother. "Try what?" he sighed, adjusting his shield.

"This drink. It's really good, but I want to know what you think about it."

"Fine. I'll try it…But only because you asked, alright?"

Pohatu nodded his brown head and handed his icy brother a stone tankard filled with a pale red liquid.

Kopaka hesitantly reached for the mug and paused. He then took the tankard and sniffed it cautiously. "What's in it?" he asked, raising his eyes to look at Pohatu.

He shrugged like it was no big deal saying "Nothin' but berry juice."

The Toa of Ice put the stone mug to his mouth and sipped the liquid. He licked his lips, nodding his head.

"This is good." He said, drinking some more of the drink.

The Toa of Stone gave slightly evil grin, leaving Kopaka with his 'berry juice'.

Kopaka gulped the liquid down thirstily, only pausing to lick the remaining drops from his lips.

He soon drained the tankard. Disappointed, he looked for more. When he finally found some, his heart skipped a beat.

Looking around, he dipped his mug into the concoction and filled it to the brim with the pale red stuff.

He gulped down that quicker than he did the first.

Before long, he was swaying to the music, and singing poorly to the words. When the song ended, he shook his head, and tried to snap out of the trance he was in.

"POHATU!" Kopaka yelled, throwing his tankard to the floor. He marched up to Pohatu who was conversing with Nuju and grabbed his armor, hoisting him up.

"What did _I_ do, Brother?" he asked innocently with Nuju unlimbering his Crystal Spikes, just in case.

"You…You gave me something! That drink! It was rum, wasn't it? Dyed rum!"

Pohatu shrugged as best he could. "No. It was berry juice. I'm sure of it."

"No! You little liar! I should freeze you solid right now!" Kopaka screeched, his spear already glowing white.

"Kopaka. Think. Have I ever lied to you?" Pohatu asked, light brown eyes pleading.

The Ice Toa thought for a moment. "No. No you haven't." he said, lowering the Stone Toa a little.

"Then why do you think I would lie to you?"

"I…I don't know..." he sighed, putting his brother on the floor.

He turned around and started to walk off when he heard 'I did lie to him! I can't believe he would fall for that! Berry juice indeed! That _WAS_ rum!'

Narrowing his eyes, he spun around and clobbered Pohatu over the side of his head with his fist.

Pohatu stumbled, and then roared, lunging at Kopaka with fists outstretched.

Nuju dove to intercept them with his Crystal Spikes.

Metal hands rang against weapons upon the collision.

Kopaka flinched, rubbing his fists where the Toa Tools had met. His blade flashed white again and this time he aimed for Nuju.

The Toa Metru side-stepped out of the way, and the Nuva crashed into Onewa, causing him to spill his drink all over himself.

He whirled around and punched Kopaka in the stomach, getting off his stool.

"Do you really want to pick a fight with me?" he asked, glaring at the white Toa on the floor. At that moment, Pohatu flew through the air and tackled his Stone brother.

"Pohatu! Get your butt off me!" Onewa yelled, going into a rage.

The Nuva of Stone smiled and got up with one foot on his Metru counterpart. He was instantly knocked over by Nuju.

Onewa struggled to get off the floor, barely having enough time to dodge Kopaka's berserker swing.

The Toa Nuva of Ice's fist connected with Matoro who was watching the fight with fright.

The Matoran was down for the count.

"Oops…"

"Hey! Kopaka just nailed Matoro! Get him!" yelled Ehrye, trying to tackle the much larger Toa.

"Get him!" Ahkmou yelled, tackling the Toa Nuva's legs.

"Get off me you little cretins!" Kopaka screamed, falling over.

More Matoran piled on top of him, kicking him with their short legs and slugging him with their frail arms.

The Ice Spear glowed white and all the Matoran were frozen solid.

Kopaka shrugged his shoulders and they all fell off, trapped in frost.

"I always hated those little creeps. Especially Ahkmou."

Onewa tackled the Ice Toa, pinning him to the ground. "You don't diss my Matoran!" he yelled, growling.

There was the sound of a shattering bottle, and the Toa Metru of Stone's eyes slacked, and he slumped onto the ground. Kopaka started to stand, but a bottle knocked him out.

The next to fall were Nuju and Pohatu by the same mysterious bottle-breaker.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" cried an obviously drunken voice belonging to Gali. She pointed a blue finger at the nearest Matoran, frozen in fear.

"You want a piece of me?" she asked.

The Matoran screamed and fell off his chair in a faint.

Gali held her head up. "Guess he didn't want a piece of me." She took another swig of the Po-Matoran Rum.

The Toa of Water stumbled to the door, but collapsed in a hangover in the middle of the doorway.

** In Ta- Metru **

"For the last time! I don't want any whiskey!" yelled an angry Tahu. "I won't trade you my beer! Not for anything in the world!"

Onua ducked as a chair hurtled his way. "Come on! Try it! Vakama did!" he jutted his thumb over his shoulder to the drunken Toa of Fire staggering around singing poorly to 'Fare Jacques A'

"DOOR MEY VOO!!" he yelled, and fell down in an orange-and-red heap. "Ding, dang, dong." He muttered.

Tahu's eyes widened in fright. "No way! I can drink ten beers and not get drunk, but no way am I getting near that dang whiskey!"

"Then I'm gonna shove it down your craw!" Whenua boomed behind him.

"What! No! I..I'll burn you!" he yelled hysterically to the advancing Onua in front of him.

"Gee, Tahu. How ya gonna burn dirt?" Onua asked.

"No…No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Tahu screamed.

**In Ga-Metru**

"I wonder where Gali is? She said she would walk me home. Where is she?" Nokama asked herself in the dark alleys of Ga-Metru.

"I have no idea. But I am here." A low voice rumbled.

The Toa of Water's heart skipped a beat.

"M-M-Makuta!" she spat out like a poison.

"I'd rather prefer you called me 'Master of Shadows'" he rumbled coolly.

"I don't care if you were the 'Master of the World'!"

"That's too bad, Nokama. I was going to ask you a question."

"No!" she yelled, squirting a jet of water into his eyes and ran.

Makuta blinked and spread his wings, gliding silently over the Toa of Water.

Nokama skidded to a halt in front of a dark alley, and then dove into the abyss. The Master of Shadows flew silently after her.

Her blue eyes widened and she gasped when she saw the dead end.

"You knew you couldn't hide from me, Toa." Makuta chuckled, then landed without any noise. Taking slow steps, he lumbered over to the fear-stricken Toa of Water.

Nokama's heart and mind raced with each step Teridax took. With her team, and the Toa Nuva, she could have taken Makuta, but just alone, she would fail.

"I surrender, Makuta, you win." Nokama hesitantly. "What do you want of me?"

"Only a single question, Nokama." Makuta boomed, starting to lower himself to one knee.

"Oh, God, no! No…This can't be happening!"

"Oh, it is." His thundering voice purred. Makuta dug his taloned-hand into his pack and drew out a carved aquamarine ring with a sapphire imbedded in the center.

"Nokama…"

The Toa of Water flinched, lifting her armored foot just the slightest.

"Will you marry me?"

"I would rather die!" she spat and kicked him in the place, sending him sprawling.

The Master of Shadows writhed on the stone floor of the alley, curling and straitening his body.

Nokama, with her agile body, somersaulted over Teridax, and sprinted to the mouth of the alley.

"That really deep-hurt…" he squeaked, trying to get over the pain.

Nokama skidded to a halt, and turned, eyes widening.

"M…Matau?" she breathed, confused and terrified. Her body screamed for her to run, but her mind wanted for her to stay.

'Makuta' stopped squirming and looked at her with blood-red eyes. A slight smile passed over his features. The Mask of Shadows glowed green and his hulking form slowly shrank, revealing the lean Toa Metru of Air.

"No. I'm Lewa." He said in high-pitched sarcasm. "I am late-knowing of your kicks."

Nokama sighed in relief, but then twitched when she registered that she had hurt Matau.

She raced toward him as fast as she could, and tried to stop. The Toa of Water didn't notice the puddle until she had stepped in it. She slipped and fell backwards, so startled by the random turn of events, that she didn't even think that she was falling.

Behind his mask, Matau's eyes widened with fear and concern. He crouched and dove under the azure Toa just before she hit the ground, causing them both to slide a couple of feet.

Matau sighed and gazed adoringly at the beautiful Toa Metru of Water. Nokama returned the look with her cerulean eyes.

The Toa of Air extended his armored hand and opened it. The aquamarine ring was still in his fist.

"Is it still a 'not-never'?" he asked innocently, smiling with his mischievous grin.

Nokama smiled from her perch on his chest. She leaned closer and whispered, "Not-never."

With that, her lips locked onto his and they kissed. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, as her slender ones slid around his neck.


	2. Of Wedding Bells and Singing

Hellooo! Wassup? Sorry about not doing stuff…I got caught up… Sorry… I don't own Bionicle.

Nokama took a breath as the music started to play. She looked at Toa Lhikan, smiling gently and dressed in his ebony armor. She took his arm and together they stepped into the sun. The Toa of Water blinked in the bright sunlight and smiled, feeling like a Gukko bird was trapped in her chest and was beating its mighty wings.

Her smile brightened when she saw the groom, Matau, in gleaming obsidian tuxedo-armor. She nodded to a waving Lewa on his left side and a beaming Turaga Dume on the podium. She grinned at Gali who stood off to Matau's right with a bouquet of blue roses.

She herself had on sparkling white dress-armor. She glanced back at Nixie who was carrying her train and gave a little wave of appreciation. Her smile faded when she saw the two flower girls, Hahli and Vhisola fighting. She let out a thin jet of water to get them to cut it out.

Her cerulean eyes caught on Matau's grin and her smile came back. Everything was perfect. The sun was shining, the guests were all here, her teammates were almost in tears, nothing could possibly go wrong.

She stepped up the stairs and stood next to Matau. Her hand dropped from her bouquet of white roses to squeeze Matau's hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony." Dume spoke, filling the Coliseum with his ragged voice. Nokama felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Matau Metru, do you take this woman, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, through strife and through blessings, in happiness and in sadness, for the rest of your life, to death do you part?"

The Toa of Air couldn't help but beam. "I do."

Dume's scarlet eyes turned to Nokama. "And do you, Nokama Metru, take this man, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, through strife and through blessings, in happiness and in sadness, for the rest of your life, to death do you part?"

The Toa of Water looked behind her and smiled at her teammates and the Nuva team, all seated in the front of the rows. All of them were either wearing green or blue lei, depending on which showed up more against their armor. Biting her lip, her focus switched from the team members to her fiancé. She gave a smile.

"I do."

Dume smiled and gestured for the two ring bearers. The blue-masked Matoran stood stock still until his friend gave him a nudge. Takua shot Jaller a glare then walked foreword, trying not to blush as he passed Nixie. Instead, he turned and looked at Jaller walking so calmly next to him. He had to turn his head again to avoid snickering at his serious face.

Takua stopped at Nokama's side and offered her the pillow, on which lay a flawless emerald band. The blue Toa carefully picked it up even as Matau handled her sapphire ring. She gently took Matau's hand and slid the band on his finger. The green Toa did the same with hers.

Dume dismissed the Ta-Matoran with a wave of his hand and took the Toa of Water and Air's hands and bound them with a ribbon with the seal of the Three Virtues.

"Matau, Nokama, I bind you with the blessing of the Great Spirit. May he watch over you and protect you. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!"

Matau started vibrating. "Does this mean I get to lip-kiss her?" he whispered, oblivious to the cheering of the crowd.

Dume rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course."

Matau smiled and bent over Nokama's face. His free hand stroked the back of her head and hers wrapped around his neck. He stared into her cerulean eyes, lost in a trance. Nokama stood up on her toes and kissed Matau.

They were oblivious to the cheering of the crowd and were absorbed into each other. When they finally broke, Matau turned to the crowd.

"Who's up for some song-karaoke?" he yelled, and the crowd screamed. Pohatu and Onewa pounded the ground and a stone stage rose from the protodermis. Whenua and Onua ran away into the crowd, and Nuju got on the stage. He smiled sheepishly.

"When I'm feeling lonely, sad as I can be, all by myself on an uncharted island, in an endless sea…" he started out, flushing red.

"What makes me happy, fills me up with glee, those bones in my jaw, they don't have a flaw." Nuju sang, getting more confident. He flashed a pearly smile to the crowd and a few Ga-Matoran fainted.

"My shiny teeth and me." He whispered, causing more Matoran to faint.

"My shiny teeth that twinkle, just like the stars in space! My shiny teeth that sparkle, adding beauty to my face! My shiny teeth that glisten, just like a Christmas tree! You know they walk a mile, just to see me smile, WOO!"

"My shiny teeth and me!" The Toa of Ice yelled and leapt off the stage, landing on his feet on the hard protodermis. The next Toa to leap on the stage were Onua and Whenua, both wearing a golden $ symbol on a golden chain and baseball caps.

"Yo, Yo, Piraka!" Onua yelled, causing the crowd to shrink back.

"Yo, Yo, Piraka!" Whenua echoed, getting on his stomach and doing the worm.

"The gang on the loose, nothin' you can do, the Beast's on the move, Bully commin' through, Trigger, Tracer, Drifter commin' too, add the Snake, that makes Piraka crew."

"Yo, Yo, Piraka!" Whenua yelled, spinning on his head.

"The gang on the loose, nothin' you can do, you can try, but why? Ya KNOW ya gunna lose!"

"Yo, Yo, Piraka!"

"Piraka on the street, it's time to take taka, gang on the loose, they're school-locka, that's yo home too, where you can swing, there's nothin you can do! The gang is on the loose!"

Yo, Yo, Piraka!"

"Though I rap to the beat, the gang is on the loose, Piraka on the street, that's a lot to eat! The Trigger, Tracer, the Drifter, the Snake, the Beast, the Bully, all that makes Piraka!"

"Uhg! Yo, Yo, Piraka!" Whenua screamed, break dancing almost faster than the eye could see. "Piraka go Piraka! Piraka go Piraka! Piraka go Piraka! Piraka go Piraka!" he bellowed, standing next to Onua and roboting

"Ay, Yo!"

"Go Piraka!"

"Let's go!"

"Go Piraka!"

"Ay, Yo!"

"Go Piraka, go Piraka, go Piraka!"

"Let's go!"

"Go Piraka!"

"Ay, yo!"

"Go Piraka!" They screamed together and leapt off the stage, hoping the crowd would catch them. They didn't.

One enormous thud echoed across the stadium, silencing everyone. They all watched as the two black Toa got on their feet and left. Lewa started to cheer and Matau echoed his bellow.

Nokama slapped him and gave a mortified look. "Matau!" The Toa of Air smiled and pecked her, making the face go away. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her head rested upon his shoulder.

When none came to the stage, the emerald Toa unfolded himself from his wife and walked calmly up, smiling.

"I thought love was only true in fairy tales. Meant for someone else, but not for me. Love was out to get me. That's the way it seems. Disappointment haunted all my dreams…" He started to slowly sing, picking up the volume. He smiled to Nokama.

"And then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer! Not a trace of doubt in my mind! I'm in love, oooooooo…I'm a believer! I couldn't leave her if I tried!"

"I thought love was more or less a given thing. The more I gave the less I got, oh, yeah. What's the use of trying? All you get is pain. When I wanted sunshine, I got rain!" He yelled, spinning on his feet, stopping in a pose.

"Then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer! Not a trace of doubt in my mind! I'm in love, oooooooo…I'm a believer! I couldn't leave her if I tried…" he ended, going softer at the end.

He leapt off the stage not expecting the crowd to catch him. They did. He put his hands under his head and crossed his legs, lying on the sea of hands. When he neared the edge, he did an amazing back flip off the crowd and landed lightly on the ground. He was by Nokama's side quickly, urging her onto the stage. The emerald Toa handed her the microphone and pecked her on the cheek, turning her Rau a bright red.

"Where have all the good men gone, and, where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds…" She sang softly, barely above a whisper.

"Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need…" she continued, growing confident.

"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light, he's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life…

"Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy, somewhere just beyond my reach is someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!

"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light, and he's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life!

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above! Out where the lightning splits the sea! I could swear there's someone somewhere watching me! Through the wind and the chill and the rain, and the storm and the flood, I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!"

Nokama was quiet for a moment, regaining her posture.

"I need a hero…I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night…" she ended softly, her mask flushing a deep crimson at the crowd's applause and stumbled off the stage into Matau's arms.

"Don't _ever _make me do something like that again, alright?" she hissed, causing Matau to chuckle and kiss her. "I don't have anyone else but you." He cocked his head, his green eyes catching the sunlight and making them sparkle. The azure Toa threw her arms around his neck.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" she asked, kissing him gently.

"Genetics. I gotta heart-attract the ladies." He flashed his pearly teeth, making Nokama's heart flutter.

"Well you don't have to impress any other women. So be ugly."

"Nokama. I'm deep-hurt. That was straight through the heartlight." He playfully moaned, pulling an armored hand over his flashing heartlight. The sapphire Toa looked at him, then kissed him again. Matau's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer into the kiss.

"Ahem."

The two lovestruck Toa didn't pay any attention to the ticked off Tahu standing next to them.

"_Ahem._" He coughed louder, causing Matau to look up.

"Cot a cough? Go suck on some cold-ice." He told the Toa of Fire. Tahu glared at him.

"If it wasn't your wedding…" he warned, eyes growing dark.

"Well, it is. So there." The Toa of Air grinned, causing Nokama's mouth to open in shock. "Matau!" she scolded, unwrapping herself from him.

"Apologies, Tahu. You were about to say…?"

"The cake is ready, Nokama." Tahu growled stiffly and stalked away. The Toa of Water looked at Matau just as a dark glint appeared in his flawless emerald eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"Not-nothing."

"Don't think for even a second that I don't know when you're planning something. Spill it."

Matau sighed and gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek and strode off into the crowd surrounding the cake. Nokama growled and rushed after him, tugging on his arm when they were close enough. The male Toa took her hand and led her to the cake. It was pale blue and green and was taller than they were. The female Toa's mouth dropped again, and faint blush intruded on her blue mask.

Vakama was smiling when he held two plates with the first pieces of cake, and gave them to the couple. Matau flashed him a wink and took a pinch of cake in his hands. He chuckled lightly when Nokama accidentally got cake under her armor. She frowned and held the pastry in her hand.

Slowly, their hands moved toward the other's faces. They hesitated for a half a moment before Nokama shoved cake into Matau's face. He blinked, then smashed his cake into her face. They glared at each other for a moment before they both started laughing. Nokama wiped a piece from her mask and put it to Matau's lips. He licked at it and smiled.

"Get a night-room!" Lewa shouted, adding a whoop. A loud smack reverberated off the Protodermis of the field followed by a shrill shriek of pain.

The black dressed emerald Toa grinned mischievously toward his wife, making her shrink back. "What?" Nokama asked, scared at the glint in his eye.

"Not-nothing. What sun-time is it?"

"Uh…I'm not sure?"

Matau's smile widened. "Come on, you know what sun-time it is." He leaned toward his wife and whispered something softly into her ear. Her blue Rau flushed the color of Tahu's mask and she pulled away. "Oh, no. Not that…Not here…In front of everyone!"

The emerald Air Toa made a series of gestures and a Le-Matoran shot foreword with a chair. The Matoran placed the chair near Nokama and skittered away. Matau took her hand and led her gracefully to the seat, gesturing for her to sit down.

Her azure mask flushed a thousand shades of red, the majority rivaling Tahu's mask as Matau carefully eased her garter off with his teeth and flashing an evil grin, he murmured, "Catch this, Fire-spitter!" and shot the lace-covered elastic band at the Toa Metru of Fire. He stumbled around to catch the feminine garment, the band soon resting in the palm of his hand. He looked at it stupidly.

Nokama's mouth flew open again and she blushed furiously. She looked so cute that her new husband just had to give her a peck. Matau gently helped her up and tapped the bouquet of flowers in her hand. Suddenly remembering that she needed to throw it, the Toa of Water waved the bouquet and all the females surged foreword, all wanting to catch it. Nokama bit her lip excitedly and turned around. On the count of three, she tossed her flowers into the air.

She spun around to see a blue handed figure catch it. Gali Nuva clutched the bouquet to her armor and grinned at her best friend.

Vakama's mask turned the color of Nuju's and he was gone. A green armored hand snatched at the back of his armor and fished him back into the crowd. Matau chuckled.

"The garter-catcher has to move-dance with the flower-catcher. Then they get married." He whispered into his leader's ear followed by obnoxious kissing noises. The Toa of Fire's mask turned a slight shade of green. He turned his mask power off and slowly skulked to Gali.

"May I have this dance?" he murmured, making the Toa Nuva of Water squeal. She leapt on him and straddled his hips, hugging him tight.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she cried, getting off the embarrassed Toa Metru of Fire and leading him to the dance floor. Matau snorted, Nokama was mortified, and Tahu turned several shades of Envy Green.

**After all the cake was eaten and many songs later….**

Matau smiled at all the Matoran and waved his hand.

"Thank you all for coming to our wedding. I appreciate all the hard sweat-work that you put into making it special. Thank you so much for all your give-generosity." He thanked, rewarded by a thunderous applause. He grinned at the crowd, stumbling a bit when the Kikanalo chief bounded into the Coliseum. He gave a grunt then lowered his body so the newly married couple could get on. Nokama mounted the great Rahi then Matau. He gave a final wave as the chief gave a loud roar and galloped away. A few Matoran laughed when they saw 'Just Married' painted in white along the Rahi's side.

The Kikanalo ran all the way to Le-Metru, only sliding to a stop when a line of Toa blocked his path. Matau slipped off the beast and went to confront his brothers.

"Why the stop-line?" he asked, getting no answer. "Why so closed-mouth?"

Lewa gave a small giggle. "We shred-tore your old house down! And then we hand-built a new one! This one is huge-big, with a few extra-more rooms for a couple of us to stay at a time, but only with your give-permission."

Matau blinked in surprise. His eyes misted up a little bit and he sniffed. "Aw, you old fire-spitters didn't have to do that…" He opened his arms as an invitation for a group hug. Nobody moved for a few moments before a tidal wave of armor hit the Toa of Air, shoving him onto his backside. Everyone was laughing, including Kopaka, which was a big deal.

"Alright. Enough hug-loving. Sheesh." Matau playfully complained at the bottom of the pile. Slowly, all the Toa removed themselves off of the tuxedoed Toa. Strangely, it was Kopaka who gave him the helping hand, pulling him to his feet. He gave a luke-warm smile to the groom, shouldered his Icicle Spear and stalked off to Ko-Metru. All the Toa peeled off from the welcoming party and headed to their own Metrus, leaving a beaming Lewa, Matau and Nokama.

"Can I stay in your new shelter-home first?" He asked excitedly. Nokama, who had bid the Kikanalo chief farewell and was now standing next to her husband smiled. "Of course, Lewa. But only after we live there for a week."

The Toa Nuva of Air nodded, spread his Air Katana and flew off with the command of 'Wind-fly!'

Matau smiled at Nokama and picked her up, her arms around his neck for support. He kissed her gently before carrying her down the path to their house. It was almost dark by the time they got to their new home. They both gasped at the sight of the huge rambler in the forest, but continued to the doorway. The emerald Toa opened the door and entered the house. He headed the way he assumed was the bedroom and pushed the door open. A huge white bed stood in the blue-and-green painted room. Two bedside tables complete with lamps were at both the sides of the large furniture. A walk in closet and master bathroom completed the room. The curtains were already drawn and a lamp was on.

Nokama was tossed onto the Gukko-down bed, instantly followed by an excited Matau. She wrapped her arms around Matau, tugging him closer. They kissed slowly at first, but then grew more heated. The emerald Toa moaned as the sapphire's legs twined around his waist. The Toa of Water purred as the Toa of Air sucked on her neck, nipping it gently. Matau gave a wild laugh and with a free hand turned off the light.

**Yaaaay! I did it! I got the wedding part done! :D I turned the lights off before it got too steamy and sexy. :P Yay me.**


	3. Of Gukko Eggs and Bacon

**Hey guys heyyy! It's me again! Hopefully, I do a better job at submitting this than last time, eh? So...I don't own Bionicle, just my made-up characters.**

Nokama opened her eye as sunbeams hit her face. She yawned and stretched, wrapping her arms around her still-sleeping husband. They were both worn out after that steamy week. She softly kissed Matau's cheek, making him sigh and smile. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. The sapphire Toa was about to fall back asleep when her stomach lurched.

The Toa of Water hastily untangled herself from the emerald Toa and raced into the bathroom, hand on her mouth. Matau awoke at the sound of retching. He leapt out of bed and ran to his wife's side, putting an arm around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concerned eyes. Nokama coughed, grabbed a towel and cleaned her face.

"Yes." She answered smiling. Her eyes grew wide again and she leaned into the toilet again. The azure Toa lurched as if she were throwing up, but nothing came out. Her eyes started leaking tears as if it hurt her. Nokama wrapped her arms around her stomach and heaved, but still nothing. She started choking as her throat refused to let in oxygen. Matau snatched the towel and pulled his beloved into his arms, quickly wiping her bile away.

Nokama started silently crying in Matau's muscular arms, burying her head into his chest. Tears ran down his armor, making it soggy and uncomfortable. He held her tighter, softly stroking her mask and whispering encouragement to her.

"I-I-It h-hurts…" she whimpered, feeling her stomach twist to try to drain every last drop out. She moaned.

"Shhh….shh…I heart-know it does…I heart-know it does…It's okay…It's okay…Shhh…" The emerald Toa whispered, rocking a little. Nokama slowly stopped crying and lay still in his arms, breathing lightly in sleep. Matau gathered his wife up and carried her to the bed, carefully laying her down. He bent to kiss her gently on the cheek before we went to investigate the smell of Gukko eggs and bacon.

"Lewa?" he asked, staring hard at his Air brother cooking breakfast. "What are you doing here?"

The Nuva grinned. "You said I could come-arrive after a week. It's been a week. Here I am. Where is your life-bride?" he asked, turning his attention back to the eggs.

"In bed. She didn't feel well this day-morning." Matau replied, taking the plates of eggs and bacon to the table. "I really appreciate this, Air-brother. Take a seat. You hard-earned it."

Lewa grinned, flashing white teeth and took a seat to the left of Matau. He took a fork to the plate in front of him with animalistic gusto. The Toa Metru gazed at him with admiration, and the slightest touch of fear.

"Remind me to quick-turn Makuta into bacon, then you could just eat him." He joked, causing Lewa to choke on his food. With great effort, he swallowed the mouthful and snatched a glass of water. In two large droughts, the glass was empty. The Nuva smiled at Matau.

"That was ever-funny. Make sure next time that I am not sneak-caught with food in my mouth." He said before turning on his meal again.

Matau chewed at his lip and picked up a strip of bacon. He bit into it, savoring all the fat and grease from the slice of meat. The bacon was perfectly done, salty, crispy, and chewy. It was a man's heaven. The Toa of Air swallowed his bite then crammed the rest of the bacon strips in to his mouth. He let the sweet juices run down his throat and sucked on the almost dry strips. He chewed those for a little longer and swallowed.

"Ugh…Matau?" a soft voice mumbled from the hall, and the Toa Metru instinctively rose from his seat. Nokama appeared moments later rubbing her head.

"Are you fine-alright? How did you sleep, heart-love?" Matau asked, gliding towards her and putting his arms around her.

"Ugh…Fine, but now I have a pounding headache…What smells so good?"

Lewa lifted a plate, piled high with eggs and bacon. "Gukko eggs and bacon. This one's yours."

Nokama blinked her eyes sleepily and took the plate from Lewa. She sat down to the right of her husband. "Mm…Thanks Lewa… How'd you get in?"

The Toa Nuva beamed. "I picked the lock." The Toa of Water eyed him for a second before she shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't care as long as you cook." She picked up her fork and carefully picked away at her breakfast. After a few more bites, she made a face. The eggs tasted funny. She figured salt would help. It didn't. It just made her sick.

"Ugh…"

Another moment and she was in the bathroom, and the sound of retching could be heard from down the hall. Matau shot a look at his own eggs. Perhaps Lewa used bad ones? At least the bacon was good…

Nokama appeared a second later, looking noticeably gaunter and sat down a second time. This time, she picked up a strip of bacon, but as soon as the smell of it hit her, she felt like throwing up again. Hand to her mouth, she tried to hold her bile down, forcing herself not to hurl.

A concerned emerald hand appeared on hers, and her husband's eyes were on her. "Are you fine-alright, heart-love?" She nodded.

"Mm-hm." A second wave of nausea passed over her and she shook her head.

"No!" And she was again in the bathroom. Matau threw Lewa a worried look and got up from the table to see what was wrong. The emerald Toa padded carefully down the hall and knocked on the door, wincing ever time he heard every groan his wife gave. When she didn't answer, he entered, crouching by her side and rubbing his wife's back soothingly.

"What's bad-wrong, Nokama?"

She shook her blue-masked head before wiping her mouth off for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Nothing. I'm fine. Just a little flu. I just need a rest," the Toa of Water whispered weakly, head going to rest on the cool floor. Nokama took a few deep breaths and with assistance from her husband, got to her feet. Thanking him and waving him off, she went back to the bedroom and softly shut the door while Matau returned to the dining room. Lewa offered him a questioning look and the Metru merely shrugged.

"She says it's the flu."

The Nuva opened his mouth to form an 'o' and gave several tiny nods. "Are you done, Air-brother?" He asked, gesturing at the plate that still had food on it. Matau merely stared out the dining room window, disinterested. Lewa took that as a 'yes', and cleared the table, also figuring that Nokama would not want any more breakfast.

When the Toa Nuva was out of sight, he stuffed his face with the leftover food, still hungry after finishing his own, and when the dishes were as clean as when he had taken them out, he began washing them. When he ventured back out again, Lewa took a seat at the table, leaning backwards on the chair with both hands folded contently on his full belly. Just out of curiosity, lemon-lime orbs shifted onto his Toa-brother, still in the same position he left Matau in.

"Why so deep-in-thought?"

It took a while for Matau to answer. But when he did, it was merely three syllables. "I dunno." The Toa Metru took a seat, still staring out the window at the deep forest yonder. "Just seems odd-strange. She's usually healthy as a Kikanalo."

Lewa just shrugged. "Be careful, or you'll-" He was interrupted by a loud thud, and both Toa of Air turned to look in the direction it was coming from; the bedroom. The Metru was up and running down the hallway before his brother even had a chance to finish his sentence. Matau flung open the door, in a panic and looked around wildly in search of his heart-love. She was nowhere to be seen, but there was the distinct sound of someone crying. The green-armored Toa dared a venture into the bathroom. Nobody there. That only left the closet. Carefully, he put his ear to the door and listened. Nokama was clearly sobbing, and it was the terrified-kind of sobbing. That scared him. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door, and the cries suddenly halted.

"Nokama..?"

"Go away!"

The force of the order almost made him jump back as if he were stung. Go away? "N-nokama?"

"I said go away, you stupid Le-Matoran!"

Matau sat back on his haunches in a squatting position, chilled to his very core. Nokama would never have…Would she? He fell back onto his behind as the sobs continued. He hurt deeply, and his normally peppy attitude faded. A…stupid Le-Matoran? Not even a Toa. A Matoran. Head drooping, he got to his feet and made his way to the door. Matau flashed a hurt gaze to the closet door and continued on his way out. Eyes down, he made no motion that he even acknowledged the Toa Nuva standing in shock outside the door. Nor did he reply as Lewa protested.

Departing from the house, the Toa of Air's Aero Slicers appeared on his back, and with a gust of wind, he was off and flying. To where, he did not know.

**And there you have it. Chapter 3 of How it Was Supposed to Be. Hey! That rhymed! I'm a poet, and I didn't even know it! Lol. But anyway…yeah.**


End file.
